Fish World Adventures
“Fish World Adventures” By Julian Totton He was in trouble now, the poor young adult was scared and frightened. He didn’t know what to expect at this point. Was he was going to make it out alive? Die without a trace? The whole week had been strange for the teen, it was a big risk that the lad had currently taken, but he had to know, he just had to know. Now however, he just felt silly, of course he wouldn’t be able to figure it out. If the police or the government were unable to crack the case, why would he expect to make the discovery? If only he knew the adventure he was taking. The boy’s name was Jario, an ordinary high school student. While he was interested in things like drawing and writing, one thing he always enjoyed was the ocean and all the varieties of fascinating fish creatures that dwelled below the sea. Recently, he developed a small fear of the underwater, specifically the lake in his town area. What started as several reported shipwrecks and boat sinkings had suddenly turned into a mass debate around his town. For the past 2 weeks, anyone who went to swim at the lake had vanished without a trace! And to add more cards to the deck, Jario had escaped an encounter. During the first week, the adolescent and his parents took a little boat paddle across the lake, and then suddenly, a strange, yet powerful force pushed the boat on its side, making the trio fall into the water. Jario was lucky enough to escape, after he witnessed his parents being pulled in to the ocean. He quickly swam away, but he could swear he saw something strange, what appeared to be an octopus lurking within the lake. Could that be what pulled both his parents in? He thought his mind was just playing tricks on him, there’s no octopus or bigger fish creatures like that in the lake, or so he thought. Escaping that encounter, he went to tell the police and news station. People have theorized the possibility of some type of sea monster, but that was all it was, just theories. Jario ended up having to stay in his grandparents’ house, every day he hoped for this mystery to be cleared up with a good ending. Tonight however, he had enough and wanted to take matters in his own hands, he got a boat and paddled across the lake, having to get over the barrier that was put to close it off from the public. He knew he might be making a mistake, but he had to know, he just had to know. And now he was regretting it. He continued paddling on the boat, splashing the water in the gloomy atmosphere of the night. That’s when he had second thoughts, perhaps he shouldn’t have tried this. “I’m so stupid!” He said to himself. Jario felt guilty, if people were truly just disappearing every time they went here, why did he take the risk? He already got lucky once, and he shouldn’t have taken a risk if there could be deadly possibilities. He began to worry about the rest of his friends and family, he might disappear and it’d be all his fault, just because he wanted answers. The poor kid sighed, knowing he’d hurt those he cares about if he were to be gone too. He turned his boat around to paddle back, then he heard the water rustling, he turned around and saw it. A large shadow coming towards him. He squinted his eyes until he realized what it was, a tremendous wave coming right for him. He gulped, and tried to paddle back, it was too late. The huge wave hit him and dragged him into the water, he tried to swim back, but the force of Mother Nature was just too strong for the human, as it pulled him into the deep abyss of the underwater. The poor boy was scared, he didn’t want to go out like this, drowning or just going nowhere, he thought about praying to every god he knew of, but either way, he knew he just had to get himself out. Finally, he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. A deep force began to pull him deeper, he looked to see his surroundings. He saw rocks, sand, kelp, but grew pale as his vision slowly faded. Fear coursed through his body as his breath was slowly subsiding. Then something peculiar happened, a portal appeared out of nowhere, and pulled him inside, then everything went black…. To Be Continued....